everymanhybridfandomcom-20200214-history
Box 5
The treasure chest was first mentioned by HABIT in a tweet on March 19th, posted to the EMH Twitter account, then deleted in the style of the phantom tweets: "WE HAVEN'T HAD ANY REAL FUN IN A WHILE, HAVE WE." He followed up with a new set of coordinates: "41.121226, -75.321847 MAKE HASTE, RABBITS." The coordinates point a forest outside Memory Town, PA a place mentioned in the Corenthal letters. On March 20 UF user Lookbehindyou went to the coordinates and found what he described as a "large treasure chest." Much like the previous boxes it was wrapped in purple tape. The tape on the top of the chest formed the familiar EverymanHybrid logo. Lookbehindyou said that the contents were quite numerous and a few hours later began uploading photos to a flickr account. Contents *A machete with purple tape around the handle. *A loose deck of playing cards. *A copy of the "EVERYMAN and other Miracle and Morality Plays," Dover Thrift Edition. Originally wrapped in a trashbag and purple tape. There were papers stapled inside and several pages had handwritten annotations. *Three matchbox cars (67' Mustang, 71' Charger, and Avant Garde). *Several gold coins, (toys) *Corenthal Report dated 12-14-1971 'The Cards' On the back of several cards were marked the names of the main characters and antagonists, some with an added detail drawn on the front. *Jeff (Jack of Hearts, with a broken heart drawn on) *Evan (The Jack of Clubs with a dagger and hatchet drawn in) *Vince (Jack of Clubs with a large eye symbol drawn on) *Steph (Queen of Clubs, face scratched out) *Man (King of Diamonds) *Doc (Ace of Hearts) *HABIT (Joker, with a smiley face drawn on) 'EVERYMAN' Everyman is medieval play classified as a "Morality Play." It examines the question of Christian salvation by use of allegorical characters, and what Man must do to attain it. The premise is that the good and evil deeds of one's life will be tallied by God after death, as in a ledger book. The play is the allegorical accounting of the life of Everyman, who represents all mankind. All the characters are also allegorical, each personifying an abstract idea such as Fellowship, (material) Goods, and Knowledge. The edition found in the Treasure Chest had the Corenthal Report dated 12-14-1971 stapled into page 36, and several subsequent pages of the play had been alterred with handwritten text. The Dramatis Personnae of the play, and has several new characters hand written in: The Voyeur, The Firebrand, and The Guardian. At the TOP of the opposite page (p 37) in the header with the title EVERYMAN is the following quote: THE VOYEUR, THE FIREBRAND, AND THE GUARDIAN At the bottom of the page in the Footer is written: "THE VOYEUR SHALL WATCH FROM AN EMOTIONAL DISTANCE, INSISTING UPON MAINTAINING THEIR STRENGTH." Page 39 has a line in the Footer which reads: "THE FIREBRAND SHALL DISREGARD OBVIOUS DANGER AND ASSUME THE ROLE OF FORCE" Page 41 has a line in the Footer which reads: "THE GUARDIAN SHALL LOSE HIS HEARTAND THEN HIS BLOOD AND FIGHT TO LOSE ALL HE LOVES" Page 43 has a line in the Footer which reads: "THE VOYEUR SHALL REMAIN IDLE TO ALL WHO SEE, HOWEVER BUSY HE MAY BE BENEATH" Page 45 has a line in the Footer which reads: "THE FIREBRAND SHALL LEAD AN OFFENSE AS HE MIGHT, ONLY TO SUCCUMB TO THE WAR WITHIN" Page 47 has a line in the Footer which reads: "THE FIREBRAND SHALL DEFECT AND SELF-IMMOLATE, NO LONGER DEFINING THE TWO WITHIN" Page 49 has a line in the footer which reads: "THE GUARDIAN SHALL DEFY A GOD ONLY TO BE DEALT A FATAL BLOW" Page 51 has a line in the footer which reads: "THE VOYEUR SHALL SWALLOW JUSTICE’S SWORD" Page 53 has a line in the footer which reads: "THEIR WORLD SHALL PERISH" Page 55 has a line in the footer which reads: "THEIR WORLD SHALL BURN" Page 57 has a line in the footer which reads: "YOU, TOO, ARE ON THIS SAME. SINKING. VESSEL." Page 58 has a line in the footer which reads: "THE GREAT FLOOD SHALL WASH AWAY ALL THE ASH, READYING THE WORLD FOR ANOTHER GREATER, CYCLE" Page 59 has a line in the footer which reads: "ALL" Notes *The contents and style of the presentation recalls the Mining Town Four's pirate and treasure games, as mentioned in the Corenthal Letter dated 2-27-1975. *The treasure chest may be Corenthal's "old trunk with Mining Town Four's treasures" mentioned in the Corenthal Letter dated 10-27-1981. *"YOU, TOO, ARE ON THIS SAME. SINKING. VESSEL." was tweeted by HABIT on October 30, 2010. *Some users have said they see the word "Lyn" in the middle of the logo on the chest. Some says it stands for Jessalyn or maybe Linnie. Gallery 5543236287_86499fe0f1_b.jpg 5543263227_150bb0cce9_b.jpg 5543932296 12af7af713.jpg 5543370143_2cd019d7fa_b.jpg 5543875510_ac6c5e3a35_b.jpg 5543909514_b38f4ef5f7_b.jpg 5543975122_5b03d099af_b.jpg 5544005104_3b7b95f1d2_b.jpg 5543542061_1546e20e20_b.jpg 5543552271_6986cd4df3_b.jpg Category:The Clues